DLC
DLC, 'or '''Downloadable content, '''is additional content released by the publishers for a released video game, similar to an expansion pack. Warhorse Studios has several DLCs released and planned to enhance the 'vanilla' version of [[Kingdom Come: Deliverance|''Kingdom Come: Deliverance]]. These can be purchased from Steam. Official DLC * '''Treasures of the Past. ''Treasure maps of the lords banished by King Sigismund of Hungary, leading to the hidden treasures of those patriots, bandits and schemers.The mythical armor of the Warhorse tribe. Shrouded in mystery - it is said that the original wearer purged all the dragons from the Kingdom of Bohemia. ''Released 11/04/18. $4.99 USD or free for pre-orders and Kickstarter backers. * From the Ashes. ''The first DLC for Kingdom Come: Deliverance introduces an entirely new type of adventure! You have an opportunity to participate in building a new village from the ground up and experience first-hand what it was like to create a new settlement. ''Released 05/07/18. $9.99 USD. * [[Tournament|'Tournament']].''' ''The tournament convened by Sir Hanush takes places once every seven days at Rattay Upper Castle. The aim of the tourney is to test the skill of combatants will sic all kinds of weapons. It's intended for commoners, so you can enrol too. After completing the side quest Next to Godliness with Sir Hans, you can accept a new quest from him, which will launch an instance of the regular tournament. If you're not sure where to find him, look for the star icon. If you've already progressing in the storyline as far as Epilogue, you won't be able to accept the quest from Capon and the Tournament will launch on its own. the sic tournament will not take place while Sir Hanush is at war. ''Released Unknown. Free. No download necessary.' * 'The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon. ''The second DLC "The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon" for Kingdom Come: Deliverance revolves around his attempts to woo the fairest maid he has ever set eyes upon, and his success will not depend only on his own mastery of the art of love – it’s also up to his trusty wingman, you - Henry, to ensure that The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon come to a happy end! ''Released 16/10/18. $9.99 USD.' * 'Band of Bastards. ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance's third DLC focuses on combat and minor skirmishes. Sir Radzig's old enemies are pillaging his estates, so he enlists the help of an old acquaintance, Kuno of Rychwald, the leader of an infamous mercenary band. ''Released 06/02/19. $9.99 USD.' * 'A Woman’s Lot. ''Armed with fortitude and dignity, she faces the coming days with a smile on her lips. And since God moves in mysterious ways, none of us can know the lot we shall have to bear. But it is often those of whom we least expect it who encounter an extraordinary destiny.... ''Released 29/05/2019.' '''Free to early crowdfunders, otherwise ??? USD.' Minor DLC * Voice Packs ** HD Voice Pack - French. ''French voice overs in higher quality for Kingdom Come: Deliverance.'' Released 30/03/18. Free. ** HD Voice Pack - German. ''German voice overs in higher quality for Kingdom Come: Deliverance.'' Released 30/03/18. Free. ** HD Voice Pack - English. ''English voice overs in higher quality for Kingdom Come: Deliverance.'' Released 30/03/18. Free. * HD Sound Pack. ''HD Sounds Pack for Kingdom Come: Deliverance.'' Released 30/03/18. Free. * HD Texture Pack. HD texture pack for Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''Released 30/03/18. Free. * '''Kingdom Come: Deliverance - Art Book. 'Official art book for Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''Released 14/02/18. $4.99 USD * '''Kingdom Come: Deliverance OST. 'Official soundtrack for ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''Released 14/02/18. $9.99 USD.Category:GameplayCategory:Kingdom Come: Deliverance